1. Technical Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a component supplying apparatus including a chute section which includes a sliding surface on which an electronic component delivered from a component delivering section is slidable.
2. Background Art
As a component supplying apparatus which supplies an electronic component such as a connector or a component with lead to a component pickup position of a component mounting apparatus, there is an apparatus including a chute section which moves an electronic component while causing the electronic component to slide on a sliding surface (for example, see JP-A-H02-271699). The chute section includes, in a cross-sectional view, a sliding surface on which an electronic component is slidable; a pair of side support surfaces which support lateral side surfaces of the electronic component sliding on the sliding surface; and a top support surface which prevents the electronic component sliding on the sliding surface from escaping upward. The chute section allows an electronic component to be surely conveyed in a stabilized posture to a predetermined position.